Thanks but no Pranks
Thanks but No Pranks is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Disneydude15 Premise Igor's penchant for pulling pranks almost get Him in hot water, when He pranks Katrina by drawing a mustache on Her face.. Plot Part 1 (As Igor looks at his prank predictions as blueprints in his doghouse) Igor: (Narrating) January 4: As I was drawing blueprints on how my pranks would go, one of which would be something I would never do again. (Out loud) Hmm. with a tarp cutting off the rest of the pound, with a red spotlight, a fog machine, all three would be a combination of a fake house fire. (reacts) No. that'd be too much of a scare. (puts away the blueprint in the "Pranks not to be used" box) Howler: Iggy? Can I speak with you? Huh? (looks at one of Iggy's blueprints in the reject box) huh. Subject approaches sink, activates faucet, sprayer sprays water at the subject. (snickers, then laughs.) Good one, Iggy! Igor: Is there a reason why you came, Howitzer? Howler: That's Howler. Actually, I came for some ink because my fountain pens ran out of ink. Do you have any pens with ink? Igor: Yes. (gives Howler 3 ink pens as he goes back to planning pranks.) Hmm.... Whammy dressed as a burglar, Scares Coolidge and Bounce, making them scream like little girls. Nah! (places his blueprint in the reject box) Howitzer, does the Stoneface Family have a computer? Howler: Not that I know of. Why? Igor: Just Imagine. (Howler has a thought cloud over His head.) First, I sneak into the Stoneface Mansion. Then, I change the password on her computer. When Stoneface tries in futility to enter her computer, she'll gripe and complain. After that, she'll goes back to sleep. Finally, I'll restore her old password and no one be the wiser. Your surveillance camera will catch the action. But any words like exclamation mark-percent-ampersand-dollar sign-comma? That's why this cartoon has editing. Howler: I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Iggy. Igor: Why, Howitzer? Howler: Suppose if she also has security cameras and traps all around her house? If you get caught, it'll be curtains for you. Igor: I'll just dress like a ninja. I'll wear a black sweater, black pants, black toe socks so that I don't make any noise, and a black ski mask as I go in the house in the cover of night. And since I can't see in the dark, I'd need you to build night-vision goggles, but I'm sure you'd say "no". (Howler thinks.) Howler: All right, I'll see what I can do. But, don't say I didn't warn you. Igor: Take as much time as you want, Howler. I have plenty of time to plan other pranks. Howler: That's Howitzer-- Wait. He said My name correctly. All right. See you, Iggy. (Howler walks away as Igor plans his latest prank) Igor: Hmm... If I were to sneak inside, I better be careful. Now for other business. Hmm. (draws a diagram of the ham shoulder prank.) Prank pups by placing a slice of ham on their shoulder. Hmm. Ha ha ha ha. That would be a good one. Howler: (thinking) I wonder what pranking standards does that Iggy have? (That night, at Katrina's yard, Igor is dressed up in a black jacket, black pants, black toe socks, and a black ski mask. On his head where night vision goggles.) Igor: Ok. (Thinking) I'll check the entire house for a computer. (Checks the Kitchen, Dining Room, and Living Room where he sees a telephone.) Oh, no... (takes out a notepad a writes down "Need prank which requires use of telephone" and checks the Basement and Garage.) Hmm. No Computer. (Thinking) I'll check the bedrooms when the Stoneface clan leave the house. (Leaves the house and returns to His doghouse. Later, Igor, in his pajamas, is throws away his computer prank in the reject box) Igor: Well, so much for that. (Looks at his reject box and takes out his computer prank blueprint.) On second thought, maybe I'll save it for later. Now, what else can I come up with? Aha! (Outside, Violet is encouraging the Puppy Quintet not to give up hope as Bright Eyes and Igor in a chicken suit wait.) Bright Eyes: You sure about that? it's kinda disruptable as it is embarassing. Igor: You'll see, Princess. it's a crowd-pleaser. (jumps out in front of the Quintet) Ha ha ha! (Singing) Chicken Dance, Chicken Dance! (clucking as the Quintet laughs uncontrollably.) Violet: Um, Mr. Chicken? I was having a word with them...? Igor: (Singing) I am me, a chicken. And we panic sometimes... but at the farm, chickens get no monetary dimes-- (Notices Violet going after him) Uh-Oh. Chicken Dance! (runs away as the quintet applauds.) (Near the door, Holly is rubbing Cooler's stomach) Cooler: You know, it sure is nice to have Iggy around the pound since he joined our group. Holly: Indeed. He certainly knows how to cheer the young puppies' spirits up, even though he's a bit unorthodox. (Igor gets to his doghouse before Violet gets to him.) Violet: Igor Strayvinski! You should be ashamed of yourself, disrupting my class with the puppies-- what's next? (sees the quintet applauding.) Hmm. Well, who knew? (To Igor) Since you cheered the puppies' spirits up, I'll take what I said back. Thank you making them happy. Bright Eyes: Wow! Iggy's right, the pup in a chicken suit prank is a crowd pleaser. I'd sure like to try as well. but cheering up pups is my specialty. but what would happen if Violet got to Iggy...? (In a thought cloud, She thinks Violet would grab Igor, Suplexes Him, and pile drives Him.) Ouch. (Igor sees Katrina and Her clan go in their car, as Igor puts on the night vision goggles.) Igor: Time for Me to do a little bit more checking. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:What If's